


The F*ck Is A Mocha-Latte

by NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sort Of, coffee shop AU, gender neutral reader, it's unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666/pseuds/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666
Summary: Nikki didn't even like coffee much.





	The F*ck Is A Mocha-Latte

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kind of request from Tumblr. I'm planning on doing a longer in band ship coffee shop AU at some point. Also, this was written in like three hours including editing so be gentle.

Every day had the same mundanity to it and it was starting to drive you insane. You didn’t like the town, the people, the prospects, and you especially didn’t like your job. You’d been working in the same coffee shop for 6 months now since leaving school. Staying at home wasn’t an option now your mum had a new boyfriend, all you three did was argue. You were hoping you’d be able to afford a place to live if you saved but your mum had you paying rent now and things seemed so pointless. Everything you earned was taken from you instantly- it always had been. 

The most exciting thing that had happened to you in the last four years had been seeing the Mötley Crüe tour bus in your city yesterday. Crüe had been your favourite band for a while now, you owned all their records... or you had. During an argument, your mum and smashed them on the porch- it had been the final straw that made you determined to leave.

Obviously, you didn’t have tickets, you couldn’t even afford to replace the records never mind see them live. Watching the bus and entourage drive by as you left worked had broken your heart, they were amazing musicians and they weren’t bad looking either. If you had to choose, you’d probably say Nikki was the best looking. The way his eyes smouldered had your heart actually feel like it was beating, it was new to feel alive these days. 

The soft beating in your chest you felt when you saw him on TV was nothing compared to the pounding against your ribs when he walked into the shop with Tommy. Both of them were clearly half cut as they giggled their way over to the counter. As excited as you were to see them in person, you hoped they didn’t start trouble, you couldn’t afford your wages to be docked right now.

Tommy was the first to reach the counter, “Hey! Can I have uhhh....” He blinked hard trying to read the menu board behind you. Nikki pushed himself up against the counter, holding Tommy for balance. It was useless and they both looked as if a stiff breeze would send them flying. “The fuck is a mocha-latte?” 

You giggled as Nikki slapped his arm, “Fucking manners, dickhead. I doubt...” Nikki squinted at you name tag, “Y/N needs to hear that.” 

“Sorry Y/N.” Tommy looked apologetic.

“But seriously, the fuck is a mocha-latte?” Nikki smiled at you.

“Umm, it’s a kind of... uhh, I don’t know. I just press the button on the machine and try not to spill it.” You watched as they cracked up and Nikki held your gaze. “I didn’t think rockstars got their own coffee.” You stated as you tapped your pen on the pad waiting for them to decide.

“We do when there’s cute baristas.” Tommy shot a glance at Nikki who looked away, smirking. 

“I’m guessing you’ve seen someone you’re into? Do you want me to go find her?” You were a little disappointed by the idea of Nikki getting with one of your co workers but it was ok. You’d never imagined you’d ever meet him and here you were talking to him. You’d never forget this. 

Tommy giggled and nearly slid down the counter as Nikki looked back at you. “No need.” The wink he flashed at you nearly had your knees buckle under you. He had to be joking, you were just... y/n. 

“So, what time do you get out of here? Coming to the show tonight?” Nikki grinned, noticing the blush on your cheeks. His grin faltered when you shook your head. “Not a fan?” 

“No! It’s not that! I just... I didn’t get tickets in time.” You lied, shrugging. 

“What if we got you in VIP?” Tommy offered and Nikki nodded. 

“Yeah, then I’d be there, definitely.” 

**************

You’d had a blazing row with both your mum and her boyfriend before you left and almost showed up late. When you finally reached the show and got to the section in front of the stage, you felt out of place. The whole VIP area was filled with girls who could easily have been models, you didn’t match that description in any sense of it. The girls would occasionally shoot glares at you throughout the show but Nikki made it worth while with the long stares and, at one point, he fell to his knees and beckoned you closer to the stage. When you shuffled closer, he reached out and stroked your cheek and lips with his thumb, smirking when you pressed a kiss to the pad. 

*************

After the show, you and some of the other VIPs went backstage. As soon as he saw you, Tommy bounced over to Nikki and slapped his back, pointing at you. He looked over and immediately left the group of fans he was with. Still in his costume from the stage but with his make up smeared and panting for air, Nikki looked like a deadly sin and you’d sure as fuck risk hell for him looking like that.

The sweat was still dripping off of him but you didn’t care. When he leant in, you crushed your lips against his. He held you close, one hand roaming up and down your back and ass while the other held you by the waist, as he pressed his tongue forwards. The kiss lasted until he couldn’t breathe properly anymore. You pulled back, amused by the whining coming from the girls across the room. The makeup made his eyes stand out even more and you wanted to lose yourself in them. You wrapped one arm around his neck, reaching deep into his hair and tangling your fingers. 

“I don’t even like coffee much.” Nikki whispered.

You blinked hard, “What? Why did you come in then?”

“Saw you leaving work when we drove into the city.” He shrugged. “Wasn’t about to leave without trying.” 

The pounding in your chest from when you’d first seen him walking through that coffee shop door hadn’t gone away since and you couldn’t remember ever feeling this alive. You weren’t going to give it up any time soon.


End file.
